


Les rêves ne s'arrêtent jamais

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cauchemars, F/M, Hurt / Comfort, Post-Barricade, Stress post-traumatique, beaucoup de hurt, description de bataille, mort des personnages impliquée, rien de très graphique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Il y a des images, des souvenirs, que même le temps ne peut effacer.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Les rêves ne s'arrêtent jamais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'échange d'Halloween 2020.
> 
> Le prompt choisi était "les cauchemars où on se sent échapper de l'enfer quand on se réveillle ou ceux qui laissent un sale goût dans la bouche"

_Le vent s'engouffre dans la rue de la Chanvrerie, balaye les pavés, rabat débris carbonisés, nuages de fumée et larges gouttes de pluie en un mélange indistinct sur les hommes qui se trouvent là. On ne voit pas à trois mètres, et c'est sans doute mieux. L'air est lourd d'une odeur d'incendie, de sang, de poudre, de poussière en suspension. Un brouillard épais qui sent la peur et la mort._

_Marius a perdu le sens du temps, du cours des choses. Le soleil s'est levé, il peut distinguer les silhouettes qui s'agitent autour de lui, la masse sombre de la barricade, mais c'est un soleil pâle qui peine à percer le chaos et à les atteindre. Il ne sait pas si la barricade est tombée, si les autres se battent encore ou sont déjà morts. Les balles fusent à ses oreilles. Il frappe à gauche, à droite, des ombres qui lui paraissent la Mort venue le chercher, des ombres immenses, menaçantes. Le sang gicle, l'odeur de cuivre lui emplit les narines, il étouffe, il ne sait pas si c'est la suie, la sueur, la sciure, ou la terreur qui lui serre la poitrine et la gorge. Le temps se dilate et se ressert, il se bat depuis quelques secondes ou depuis des jours, ses muscles hurlent, crient pitié, mais il continue. C'est eux ou lui, eux ou ses amis, mais ils sont peut-être déjà morts, il n'en sait rien. Les grandes idées ont disparu, comme ont disparu ses convictions. Il se bat comme un animal, pour rester en vie._

_Un coup au crâne. il tombe. Le choc contre les pavés vide l'air de sa poitrine, et il étouffe en essayant d'en aspirer une bouffée suffisante pour hurler. Les arêtes aigües des pierres creusent des lignes douloureuses dans son dos, le comprimant dans un corset de souffrance. Le ciel est gris au-dessus de lui, semé de noir, de rouge. De la suie, des cendres, des étincelles. Il tente de tourner la tête, y parvient à peine. Une silhouette passe à côté de lui, floue .Tout est flou. Il ne distingue plus rien, plus personne, que des masses indistinctes, en mouvement. Les sons aussi sont déformés, comme s'il était sous l'eau. Il coule, il se noie. Il ne peut plus respirer, tout s'éloigne de lui, ou peut-être est-ce lui qui sombre. Tout devient noir, et l'obscurité l'engloutit._

~*~

Marius se redressa d'un bond, avalant l'air à grandes goulées. Les muscles de son dos protestèrent sous l'effort, une douleur sourde, comme un écho des images qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Il était toujours plongé dans les ténèbres, une obscurité épaisse, qui collait à sa peau. L'odeur du feu et de la mort emplissait toujours ses narines.

Un mouvement à sa gauche le fit à nouveau bondir, et il eut un geste pour s'enfuir, mais ses jambes répondaient mal à ses efforts, comme s'il était entravé. Impossible d'échapper au coup fatal. Qui ne vint pas. A la place, il y eut un bruit indistinct, un craquement, puis la douce lueur d'une chandelle. Ainsi éclairée, la chambre reprit sa place autour de lui, rassurante, familière. Les meubles chacun à leur place, la petite table encore couverte de ses documents, des livres ouverts sur la banquette, une robe jetée sur une chaise, le lit et ses nombreuses couvertures. L'une d'elles s'était enroulée autour de ses jambes. Une couverture, rien de plus.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, chaude et vivante, et lui tourna la tête, tout doucement. Cosette le regardait, l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux visible à la lueur dansante de la flamme. Sa belle, sa douce Cosette. Sa femme, la femme qu'il avait épousée, bien des mois après la chute de la barricade, quand ses blessures avaient guéri. Celles qu'on voyait, du moins. Parce que si son corps avait guéri, les cauchemars n'étaient jamais partis, le tourmentant parfois même le jour. Cosette, son ange, sa merveille, pouvait les repousser d'un geste, d'un sourire, même s'il ne restait jamais loin. 

Elle l'observait, attentivement, comme si elle tentait de lire sur son visage ce qui dansait encore dans son esprit. Elle ne demandait rien, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de parler, que les mots, qui avaient jailli une fois sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il avait pleuré, alors, comme maintenant, il pouvait sentir les larmes déborder, mais sans commune mesure avec cette fois-ci. Cosette les avait essuyés, l'une après l'autre, avec patience, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle l'attira contre elle, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine, comme si ses bras pouvaient former un rempart contre les ombres. 

\- Je sais, dit-elle seulement. Détends-toi. Je suis là.

Elle était là, avec lui. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, elle était à lui, et lui à elle. Elle était son monde, son ange, sa force et son refuge. Déjà, au son de sa voix, au contact de sa peau, les images refluaient, perdaient de leur intensité, devenaient aussi pâles que des dessins dans un livre. Il y aurait d'autres nuits, bien sûr, d'autres fois, où il revivrait ces instants encore et encore. Mais pas cette nuit. Cosette veillait sur lui, de toute la force de son amour. Cette nuit, les rêves ne reviendraient pas.


End file.
